Stuck on You
by HiccupandShermanLover
Summary: A fluffy Hiccstrid story. It's Hiccup and Astrid's 5th year anniversary. Hiccup wants to give something special and unique to her. Will he be able to, or will the date just be ruined? Or will the date be ruined by getting stuck on her. Literally? (MODERN AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! Okay, I know I have my other story, Runaway, but the other day my friend(his name is Noah also, what are the odds?) Gave me the PERFECT idea for a story! Just a little heads up, this story contains major fluff! But who doesn't like fluff though? Those people are freaking crazy for Thors sake! Sorry for my blabbing! Now on with the Hiccstrid! Sorry it's a short story, I'm working on making things longer!**

* * *

***me, Hiccup, and Sherman are sitting in the WABAC***

**Me: Tell em Hiccup! *spins in Mr. Peabody's chair***

**Hiccup: Isn't it Sherman's turn to tell?**

**Sherman: Yeah, Noah, it is my turn! **

**Me: *sighs*Fine, Sherman,**

**Sherman: Noah does not own Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless or anyone else. She sorta owns the plot, but with the help of her friend, Noah's dream he had about him and Dani(one of my bffs and his girlfriend) She doesn't own the song "Sippin' on Sunshine". All rights go to Avril Lavigne.**

**Me: Yeah I also own the movie in Blu-Ray and DVD, Gift of the Night Fury in Blu-Ray and DVD, Riders of Berk Parts 1&2 on DVD, Defenders of Berk Part 1(part 2is not out yet), and the How To Train Your Dragon soundtrack and videogames for Xbox 360 & Nintendo DS.**

**Anyways time for the Hiccstrid fluffy story! Stuck on You!**

**Modern AU**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

"Just a little more!" I said to myself, sticking my tongue out in concentration.

I was working on another project, but this time, it's for Astrid. Astrid told me to get a little creative with my art work, so, I am.

Today is mine&Astrid's 5th(**A/N: Like httyd 2, takes place 5 years after the first movie)** year anniversary(Can you believe we've been together for 5 years now?!) So I'm making something special from the heart. Like I said, mainly because she told me to.

Astrid Hofferson was mine when we were 13 years old. Now we're 18, and she's STILL MINE!

I'm making her a little special something with glitter. She loves anything glittery or sparkly. Like one time, she dragged me to the mall with her five best friends Dannyel(Dani), Keri, Ruby, Cameron(girl), and Alyssa(**A/N: Those are all my bffs names, btw). **Astrid saw a red sparkly dress, she tried it on, and damn! Did she look good in that dress or what? But the dress was $700! I couldn't afford that!

Well, long story short, I spent almost $3000 that day. Damn, is that girl expensive or what?

"Done! I should check with Fishlegs to see if it's good enough for Astrid." I know what you're thinking, _'Ooh, that kid is weird because he talks to himself!'_ Hey! Give me a break! My girlfriend is expecting something very original, by tonight, so I'm in a hurry here.

* * *

"Really, dude? You're going to give _that _to Astrid for you're 5th year anniversary?" Fishlegs said looking at the picture on my dining room table.

"W-why not? She likes glitter. A lot!" I felt a finger poke me in the chest.

"Hiccup, if you want to keep her do more, _get_ her more, give her more of what she wants! Go and buy her a box of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers, balloons, and give her a kiss, or maybe a little more than a kiss, if you know what I mean!" I rolled my eyes at him for the last part, but the rest, he really had a good point.

* * *

*A few hours later*

"Okay, I've got the candles, check. Chocolates," I paused to try to find the chocolates.

"Looking for something?" I heard a female voice from behind me. The girl looked almost _exactly _like me. The same auburn coloured hair, and piercing emerald green forest eyes. She was wearing almost the same pieces of clothing I was. A red plaid button down shirt and blue jeans. Her beanie and shoes were different though. I had a red beanie on(to match my shirt) and black converse. She had a black beanie on to match her black combat boots.

It was my twin sister, Noah.

Noah had the box of chocolates in her hand and set it on the table. She's actually really supportive of all this*I gesture to all of me*. She's supportive of mine& Astrid's relationship. She will help at no matter what cost.

I finally let out a sigh and looked up at my twin sister. "Thanks, Noah." She smiled at me.

"Tough times?" Yerpp. She knew it. Noah and Astrid get me more than anyone else does.

I just nodded slightly while I felt her arm hugging around my neck, while I was sitting down at the table.

"Just remember, no matter what ever happens, EVER, your twin will always be there with you." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Noah, I really needed that little twin prep talk thi-" I was interrupted by the door bell.

"Oh no, she's here!" Noah started to walk away. "NOAH! Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Well I already helped you with Astrid's present, sort of, now, it's time to help Astrid with yours." I lowered my head in frustration as the doorbell rang once again.

"Comin!" I ran to the door as fast as I could. Before I opened the door, I fixed my auburn hair underneath my bright red beanie and straightened the collar of my shirt, then opened the door.

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

Well, looks like he did what I wanted him to do, stare at me.

I was wearing the red sparkly dress he got me from the mall that one time.

I waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?" I asked, waving my hand in his face. "You still in there?"

"Oh... Yeah, come on in." He gestured for me to come in.

"Noah? You ready?" I shouted from the family room, hoping she would hear me in her and Hiccups room.

"Yepp! I'm coming!" She came out with the boombox, while I was laughing at Hiccup, who had a really confused look on his face.

"Well, Hiccup, this is a song that I wrote for you. I wrote the lyrics, Noah wrote the Music and we wrote the rhythm together. I hope you like it. It's called "Sippin' On Sunshine"

_Boy you get me so high._

_I'm buzzin like a beehive._

_Just a little kiss, but when hits my lips, I'm sippin on Sunshine_

_Boy you looking so fly_

_Hotter than July._

_Just wanna stay, forever in a day_

_Sippin on Sunshine._

_Pre-chorus: Down at the beach, your holding my hand_

_Got an umbrella stuck in the sand_

_Watching the waves crash into the shore._

_Baby, I want some more!_

_Chorus: Hey! What a beautiful day?_

_All need is a taste._

_ Nothing but good time _

_Sippin on Sunshine_

_Oh, don't got nowhere to go._

_So we'll go with the flow_

_Yeah, we're living the life._

_Sippin on_ Sunshine.

* * *

Hahaha! I'm good!

"So? Watchya think of it?" I asked with holding my hands and going up and down on my toes.

"It was great," he lowered his head in disappointment. "Much better than mine."

"Well, show it to me! You never know until try, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hands.

A light blush spread across my cheeks. I suddenly realized that his lips were still on my face.

"Uhh Hiccup you can let go now." I said kind of embarrassed.

"I can't!" His voice was muffled from my cheek.

"What do you mean you can't?!" I tried to get him off my cheek, but, no use.

I heard uncontrollable laughter coming from out the door.

"Max!"

* * *

** Sorry it's short! Oh and 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th reviews will get a shoutout!**

**Song of the day(3-31-14) Bitchin Summer by Avril Lavigne**

**Luff ya all! **

**~The Awesomely Wierd Noah, Mrs Freckles, or Mrs Haddock**

**Luff ya Mr Freckles(Hiccup's petname from me)!**

**Luff ya smart guy(Sherman)!**

**(PS Luff means love. It's just more fun saying it like that.) **

**;D**

**R & R pishyou(for those who don't know, please in Dragonese, haha, that rhymes!)**

**(PPS My friends and I made luff up! Yay!)**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

** Hey guys! I'm going to rewrite this one and make it better, and hopefully longer, too.**

**A shout out to Toby legendary! Thanks for sending the review, it made me feel good :)**

**Stuck on You, once again, is a Modern AU fic, so nothing in the movie happened in my story(Don't like, don't read). I have my ways of how they got together.**

***giggles at the thought***

**Well, anyway, I'm gonna leave this version on here so you people can see the difference between the new copy, and original.**

**I also started a community(Modern AU Hiccstrid fanfics), so if you want your story posted, just PM me and I'll take a look at it. I also need staff, too, so you can PM me about that also!**

**Luff ya all!**

**~Noah, Hiccup, and Sherman**


End file.
